Lust
---- Description Lust is a support class with an attack range of 500 which makes her one of the few ranged classes to choose from. Her two key signatures are her stun spells, with the longest duration of all characters, and her permanent summon with good tanking and damage capabilities. She is a highly useful character in all stages of the grind. With your permanent summon to tank and provide good aa-damage you even have an easy time to play solo. In endgame fights Lust is a great addition and support to her team. Turn Tier 4 by having all upgraded Paimon Gear (Prideful Leather Glove of Assassinations, Armor of Grief and Paimon's Grieving Soul) equipped and then hit the boss Abel (summon with the rune Cain drops in the level 400 area to the right of Hell) with an Auto Attack. ---- Skills One who makes all kneel Passive: additional INT x 2, STR x 0.5, AGI x 0.5 magic damage per auto attack. Aura: 10% Armor reduction within 1000 range. Temptation Q Magic damage: INT x 100, STR x 30, AGI x 30. Debuff: reduces attack and movement speed by 25% and magic resistance by 10%. Duration: 5 seconds. Cooldown: 20 seconds. Eruption of Sexual Energy W Magic damage: INT x 12, STR x 6, AGI x 6 15 hits Stun: 1.5 seconds Cooldown: 30 seconds Beginning of Humanity E Summons: Abel (T4) / Avenger Abel (750k base stats) / Adam Astaroth (CW). Cooldown: 120 seconds. Lilith's Request R Buff: gives Abel/Adam max attack speed and additional STR x 3, AGI x 3, INT x 3 damage per attack. Heal: restores full health on Adam. Duration: 10 seconds. Cooldown: 100 seconds. Destroy Mentality T Magic damage: INT x 250, STR x 125, AGI x 125. Stun: 3 seconds Cooldown: 60 seconds. Soul Destruction F Magic damage: INT x 500, STR x 250, AGI x 250. Soul Harvest: gives Abel/Adam additional STR x 6, AGI x 6, INT x 6 damage per attack. Stun: 4 seconds. Cooldown: 120 seconds. ---- Lust's summon Lust can summon a permanent slave that obeys her commands. There can only be one at a time, so casting E again will re-summon and replace it. It can use the same portals as your Lust, but cannot pass certain level restriction barriers (those in Hell for example) or interact with Viraju (Teleporter NPC at Fallen Underground). If Lust dies her slave does not, only if you -suicide. * Having a T4 Lust, your first and basic form of summon is: Abel *HP: 2,5M + INT x 20. *Damage: 500k + INT x 5 physical damage and INT x 3, STR x 1, AGI x 1 magical damage per attack. *Critical: 50% chance of dealing 2x damage. *Armor: 1800. *Magic defense: 20%. * With 750k base stats, Lust summons an improved, second form: Abel - Avenger *HP: 5M + INT x 20. *Damage: 1M + INT x 5 physical damage and INT x 3, STR x 2, AGI x 2 magical damage per attack. *Critical: 50% chance of dealing 2x damage. *Armor: 2600. *Magic defense: 50%. * Once your Lust has equipped her class weapon (CW, 1M base stats required), she summons the final and most powerfull form: Adam Astaroth *HP: 10M + INT x 20. *Damage: 2,5M + INT x 6 physical damage and INT x 3, STR x 3, AGI x 3 magical damage per attack. *Critical: 100% chance of dealing 2x damage. *Attack speed: increased by 50%. *Armor: 4500. *Magic defense: 60%. * Every form of Abel/Adam has one active spell: Return D *Relocates Abel/Adam to Lust's position. *Cooldown: 20 seconds. ---- Lust Class weapon effects Having Lust's class weapon "Fused Adam and Lilith's Magical Orb" equipped gives you the following benefits of her spells: *Q and W give 5 UP. *Each of Adam's attacks on target stunned with F give 2 UP. *Consuming Adam (attack it with Lust) gives 25 UP and resets R cooldown. *Release 100 UP with Q to reset Q, W, E and R cooldowns. ---- Item's Stats & grimoires ---- Stat distribution Maxing INT first to 1.5M stats should be a no-brainer. INT is the main damage source of Lust's spells and Abel's / Adam's HP and damage are calculated from it as well. Put additional stats into STR for survivability. Items Again, choose items that increase your INT and optionally support your team, i.e. healing. Here is a list with good items on your way to endgame gear. ' 'Weapon:' *Fused Adam and Lilith's Magical Orb (CW) *Apocalypse *Witchblood 'Armor:' *Pitch Black Soul Armor --> False Casuality *Hatrous *Wicked Robe 'Soul:' *Ifrit's soul --> Mephisto's soul [https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Hands '''Hand:'] *Sloth's Magical Power -->Solomon's Hand *Abyssal Godess's Hand Accessory: *Spirit Princess's Soul --> Hades Gate *Wicked Eye Flag: *Lord of destruction: Mystic Grimoires There are many usefull grimoires. In the end its up to personal preference (and of course dedication and luck to farm those) what you want to use. Good options on Lust include grimoire effects that: buff Adam, buff allies, debuff/dmg/stun enemies, give survivability. Oblivion: Eternal Havoc, Bonechill, Meteor, Magic Blastaga, etc. Spirituality: Unstable Destruction, Play with me, Soul of the Abyss, Dash, Mana Shield, etc. Salvation: Sacred Life, Enslaved Will, Ludviana's Affection, Hypnosis, Mana Overflow, etc. ---- General Playstyle Summon Abel/Adam E whenever possible, so he is alive anywhere at the map and the spell cooldown can begin to tick down. Relocate him D to your Lust when you need him. Make hotkeys for Lust and Adam independently and one for both in order to execute commands quickly for both units. To dish out burst dmg and lock down a targetted enemy use the following spell order: Q on enemy, R on Adam, F on enemy, T on enemy, W on ground or enemy. Always have an eye on your UP. Having 100 UP is a powerfull feature for Lust. When Adam is alive and your other spells are off cooldown you can basically have 3 Adams and 2 full heals on him, giving you precious tanking time in one of the later boss fights. ---- Endgame Bosses ---- [https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Hatred_Mephisto Mephisto] Lust is one of the key classes when it comes to a smooth Mephisto fight. You want to stun and damage Mephistos summons with your spells while Adam tanks them. Usually you start at bottom right and have your Adam tank Fake Death once he awakes. Use your Q and W to deal damage and build up UP throughout the whole fight. Fake Sitael is special. Move your Lust close to it so you attack her and get chained. Then tank her with Adam while your teammates damage her. Once she chains wear off you have about 3 seconds before you should get chained again. In between you can cast a stun and/or heal Adam. Make sure Adam does not get chained by not attacking at that time. After Sitael is dead reposition yourself on the top. Take sigils on the top right just below Fake Slaughter with Lust and move your Adam on top of Fake Thirst. When he wakes up your Adam can take a few hits while Lust and your team come close to engage. Chain stun him with your T, W and F and put R on Adam for heal and extra damage. Next, reposition your Lust at top left and take sigils. Put your Adam between your team and Fake Slaughter. When he wakes up everyone will go at him since Mephisto will be invulnerable. Heal Adam and use your available stuns and damage spells. When he dies another sigil will happen, so if you are the top most person move away from your team to not hurt them. If a tank or healer dies or the team composition requires it you can also offtank Mephisto with Adam. Make sure to swap the aggro fast though to sustain. [https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Lord_of_Terror_Diablo Diablo] While Lust shines at Mephisto and Solomon bossfights, at Diablo she is no top tier but still a welcome addition to the group. If you join a Diablo fight your role as Lust will be most likely to take his fire 'breath' spell by being the top most person in the boss chamber. Between 'breaths' you can close the distance to cast your spells but always focus on your positioning, stay at distance to Diablo and dodge the circles. Also stay alert of 'ember' and don't get hit by its 'burn' (on both Lust and Adam), watch out for your allies too! You can have your Adam fighting the boss from the bottom. Take the aggro if Diablo jumps one of your squishy allies. If 'hellfire' triggers use relocate. At last phase your stuns can have a greater impact on your teams sustainability, so use everything you have on Diablo. [https://masin.fandom.com/wiki/Fallen_God_Solomon Solomon] With its stuns Lust is a great support at Solomon fight. At the beginning make Adam stand at the circle where Solomon spawns and relocate him once Solomon casts his first spell. Use your stuns right after Solomon casted a spell and let your team know before so they don't have to evade and can dish out damage instead. Always make sure to hit the real Solomon. If you have Evil Spirit Princess's Soul as accessory you can mark him by casting a targeted spell - your team will love it. Be aware of your positioning, your hero is quite fragile. Stay not too close to Solomon, instead help your team when they are stunned or in danger. You can juggle Solomon and his illusions with both Lust and Adam. If your team gets wiped during light phase you can enter first, relocate Adam right away, hit Solomon with him and run in opposite directions. Mass illusions should follow Adam while your Lust is safe on the other side. Your team can enter once the illusions disappear. ---- Hmm!! I need a new pet to play with,how about you little man!! Reworked By Gamer Don't cilck this !!